


A Customer

by Novirp13



Series: In Which [This Link] Is The Last Link To Recruit [6]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, In Which Wild is the last Link to recruit, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), NOT BETA. So beware of grammar mistakes, The other Links are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: May or may not be the shopkeeper's favorite people(Or, Nobody was sure why this teenager wasn't banned from every shop available. Maybe it was the matter of pride)
Series: In Which [This Link] Is The Last Link To Recruit [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643860
Comments: 9
Kudos: 339





	A Customer

Four was a person who actually got excited _very_ easily. A side effect of having four personalities within his mind, no barriers to stop them from inserting their own comments and all. The promise of good food and restful sleep delighted him (Responsible Green). Cute animals put a big grin on his face (Emotional Red). He could stay in a library for forever if he could (Intelligent Vio). And enacting an act of revenge towards those atrocious monsters that hindered their journey was exhilarating (Bloodthirsty Blue). He cycled through the same emotions yet in different environments pretty much in a breakneck pace that sometimes, it kind of overwhelmed him. However, there was one thing. One thing that united them together. One thing that made them feel _whole_ again, after the debacle of the Four Swords that split his self into, well, _four_.

Smithing.

Just a mere mention of it made him giddy. Made him _vibrating._ This new Hyrule's Death Mountain was breathtaking, the heat never bothered him in the slightest. Humble residents, accompanied by the beautiful view between a meadow and stony ridges. The evidence of terrible war may be there, and it saddened him how this cycle of reincarnations kept on continuing for…nine generations now? (They were in a new world, so the chance of meeting a new Link was high. It was a pity, though. Infuriating even, that the world won't give _Link, Zelda,_ and even _Ganon_ a break at least _once, Vio, please. Don't start_ ). Yet, the people living in this era stood strong, no matter how despairing it was to see their hometown ruined by Malice. And that attitude was the exact reason why the shortest hero was so happy right now because they built their civilization back by making sure the technology for their daily life soared to the sky. Including the tools for blacksmiths to use.

He vaguely heard the Goron shopkeeper chuckled as Four zipped through the store, gawking at the new machinery he never saw before. Forge, anvil, hammer, tongs? Ordinary tools. Power hammer, induction hammer, cutting torch, slip roller, band-saw, angel grinder, anyother instrument with the name _'grinder'_ in it, really? Extraordinary tools, he could not stop _drooling_. Rohan, the shopkeeper, proudly and graciously taught him how to use the said devices; this one will help him in shaping the weapon more easily, that one will give the appropriate shine to the blade itself. Four soaked everything up like a sponge, utilizing the machine correctly within an hour, eyes glittered almost childishly.

He was occupied with the induction hammer when he heard a step, crunching the rocky land beneath the soles. Rohan groaned, sitting on his tiny, little chair and was glaring at a customer clad in blue clothes, face covered by a dark blue hoodie, "your sword broke again?"

The boy awkwardly chuckled, fiddling with a rectangle box he procured from his belt. Blue particle simmered in the air before pieces of blade appeared on the blacksmith's anvil ( _Woah. Is that like an inventory bag?_ ). Four, curious, walked closer. Picking up the broken handle and started inspecting it, not noticing how Hoodie teen stared at him confusedly, "this is one of a stronger material around here. How did you break it?"

Hoodie grinned wide, "I used it to mine stone!"

…what?

"Don't be too mad, kid. He did this all the time," Rohan tiredly sighed as Four's jaw dropped. He heard his other personalities roared in rage, Blue was prominent with his complaint, "I tried to give him a pickaxe and he broke it within a day. It was a shame, but the swords are the only one that could handle his…brashness for a week. A couple, if he was lucky."

"Bu—wai—wha—you—you can't just accept that!" his hands shot wide, nearly slapped the customer right on his head _(pity, I wish that smack connected with that stupid face. Blue, don't be mean. Just admit that you're mad at him too, Red. Doesn't mean I have to be rude about it)._ Index finger pointed to the metal pieces, eyebrows furrowed, "this type of sword is for slaying monsters and the likes. Definitely not suited to mine _rock!_ And, wait. Even a normal rock couldn't break this thing this _badly._ Don't tell me you tried to mine Goron stone too?"

The sheepish smile was all the answer.

Four groaned, fingers cradled in between his messy, blonde locks, "you know what? I'll make you a pickaxe. A strong one that won't break for, at least, one year," Rohan blinked at the sudden declaration, "but promised me. Do not, and I mean, do _not!_ Use a sword again to mine a stone!"

Hoodie nodded enthusiastically.

"Are you sure about this, kid?" the blacksmith asked as Hoodie walked away, ready to continued his journey and promised to be back in the evening. Four himself approached Time, who decided to check on him while he let the others do their own things; it has been a while since they were teleported into the nearest civilization without the need to fight their way through, after all. They wanted to restocked their healing potion or just plain, old relaxing. He asked for a certain material from the older man, knowing full well he obtained one such thing—for 'just in case'—as they were in Time's timeline a moment ago before they were mercilessly thrown here. Time shrugged, giving him a bag full of gold dust (apparently, he saw the whole thing. Knowing full well how Four reacted whenever someone doesn't respect _a_ weapon, he relented rather easily). The shortest hero gave him a huge grin, went back to the blacksmith store and zipped around the room, producing his own metal from his backpack instead of using one of the shopkeeper's materials for this project of his. Rohan continued his question, "that boy was notorious with his ability to destroy everything. And I mean, _everything._ You sure you still want to try?"

"Yes," Four confirmed, throwing the broken sword into the dumpster and spread the core material, along with the tools, on top of the table. Low Carbon Steel from Mount Crenel, gold dust that was used to created Time's Biggoron Sword. This may actually work. He trotted over to inspected Rohan's firebrick forge, ensuring that all the necessary equipments were in proper working order. Clearing out old ash and clinker from the firepot, depositing useable bits of coal on the hearth, he began building the fire, "my…brothers is going to kill me if I didn't try"

He was pretty sure Blue will kill the Hoodie boy _and_ him. He was still spitting venom even now.

Rohan let out an affirmative sound, letting Four handle the machines while still keeping an eye on him, not wanting the other blacksmith to wrecked anything. _Alright._ While waiting for the forge to do its job in melting the metal down, he raised the pen and stared at the blank parchment, orbs flashed with four different colors before it stopped to the usual blues. _Let's do this_

* * *

_First, let us sketch the profile and the top view of the pickaxe. The full length should be 22''. These squares helped a lot, huh. Maybe we could ask Rohan to give these kinds of parchments to us. Not now, Red. Okay. Grid is roughly 6''x 6'' squares._

('Yo, old man. Look like someone made our Smithy mad, huh? Who was it this time? Hyrule?)

('No, just a normal customer. He broke his sword to pieces')

('Seriously? Even Hyrule wasn't that bad!')

_Is the molten steel ready? Yup. Alright, pour the gold dust in it. Should we use every single grain? Won't Time be mad? I don't think so. If he is, then it was his own fault for giving everything to us. Blue, come on. Let just pour everything. And use that flat mold so we can get an even looking sheet._

('You've done with your shopping, Pup?')

('Yup. And I found _him_ too. He's over there—uuh…')

* * *

_We have the two views sketched out. It should be the normal size for that man, right? Yup, I calculated his height using our own height as a base. This is why we need you, Vio. Okay, we should cut the paper now so it can be traced to the template…where's the scissor? It's over there. Oh, thanks Blue._

('What do you think this cannon is used for?')

('A transportation')

_The sheet cooled down! Great. Trace two copies of each top view and side view onto the 16 gauge steel sheet. Why don't we cut the sheet in half, tack weld over the top of each other, so we only have to band-saw the profiles once, to get these two identical to each other? Good idea, Red._

('Really, Hyrule? What? Is this because of _that_ cannon in Twilight's era?')

('No. It's because of _that_ ')

('OH MY GOD! THAT KID IS SUICIDAL—')

* * *

_Bend the top of the axe to compliment the top edge of the side pieces. Let's use the slip roller. We can also bump form it over the edge of a table to get the right shape. Just make sure we keep moving the part and make small bends along the top piece to create a mild curve._

('Look at that boy go~')

('Wind, if you mimic him, I'm going to confiscate your leaf')

_Here's the torch. It's time to weld the sections together. Line up the pieces to box out the axe and tack weld it to hold the form together. Does this look good to you guys? I think so? Be more confident, Red. Don't worry, Green. It is as I calculated. Angle grinder with 40 grit flap wheels. We need to grind down all the edges to make it look like one solid piece of steel._

('Aww…but Warriors!')

('No')

('YOU TWO ARE THE CLOSEST, YOU SHOULD'VE STOPPED HIM!')

* * *

_Drill a 1.5'' diameter hole on the top and the bottom for the stem part. Weld in the 8'' section of 1'5'' tubing, flush the top part and grind down any weld on the top of the axe head. Should we use the torch again to darken the steel or this…patina solution? What is this? Why don't we ask Rohan?_

('Twilight is going all 'power-mom'')

('Glad I'm not them. Oh, hey Old Man')

('Let me use the cannon')

_The handle is perfect. Whittle down part of the 1,5'' dowel so it'll fit in the stem. Stain the handle, it'll look cooler that way. Certainly. That walnut gel sounds good. Here are the paper towels. Wipe on, let it dry, wipe off. This is kinda fun._

('Are you sure? Twilight is going to baby you as well, you know.')

('Don't worry. I have _this_ ')

('…oh right. You can turn into a Goron')

* * *

_Now, we need to bond the axe handle using this two-part epoxy. Be careful! Rohan said we need to mix it thoroughly. This epoxy is sticky. Just read the instruction already. Alright, alright. Put a dab off to the side on the scrap cardboard or something. We need to monitor the curing._

('You're a menace. I turn my head _for a second!_ And you were already shooting yourself out of a cannon…')

('It's fun! Live a life a little')

('THAT WEAPON IS GOING TO STAVE OFF YOUR LIFE INSTEAD, YOU—')

('Now, now, pup. He's mostly fine, right? Why don't we introduce him to our last member? Four?')

('Four! Heeeyy, Fouuurr!')

_Try to swing the axe. Wait, are you sure the head won't fly off and kill someone? Yeah, you're right. Let's check it over first. I'm pretty sure it won't but let's be careful here. Use a self-tapping 1'' screw for a back-up._

('I don't think he heard you, lads. That kid is busy with his job right now')

('But we found our newest member! I want to get out of this place as soon as possible! I can't handle the heat anymore!')

('Speak for yourself. You're wearing fewer layers than all of us combined')

('Is this going to take a long time?')

('That happened because of _you!_ Why did you use a sword to mine rocks anyway?!')

('It's practical?')

**('IT'S STUPID!')**

('Yup. This is going to be a long day…')

* * *

Four wiped the sweat off of his forehead, smiling widely at the tool in front of him. The pickaxe looked great. _Sparkling_. Rohan's newest machines helped a lot too. Where it'll take at least one day and a half to created things, it only took him half a day. Barred a couple of hours for the finishing touch. The pickaxe was emitting a low glow, mostly came from the gold dust he mixed into the steel itself. He took off the padded gloves and stepped outside, eyebrows rose when he saw the other Links let out a sigh of relief at his reappearance. Did they finish their sightseeing and was waiting for him? Oops.

Welp, _the customer_ is here anyway. And right as he was done with this impromptu project too. Four put the pickaxe on his opened palm, saying, "use this to mine rocks from now on. If you think it's going to break, bring it to the blacksmith as soon as possible. Try not to use it until it's _completely_ unusable, please."

"Whoa. This is awesome," Hoodie boy whispered, swinging the equipment almost reverently, "but why should I bring this to the blacksmith? I can just ask you to fix this instead, right?"

"Huh?"

"I'm Link!" he proclaimed, pulling off the dark blue capelet from his head. Showing him the face of a boyish teenager. Dirty blonde locks cascaded down the scarred face, the rest of it reached till his back. Link grinned, pearly white teeth shined through the red air of Death Mountain, "I'm going to join your group from now on! Nice to meet you~"

There was silence.

.

.

" _You're Link?!"_

" _Good Lord! That's what we've been trying to fucking tell you since hours ago!"_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the order of who's talking with who: **(1)** Twilight, Time, Twilight, Time, Twilight. **(2)** Legend, Hyrule, Legend, Hyrule, Legend. **(3)** Wind, Warriors, Wind, Warriors, Twilight. **(4)** Hyrule, Legend, Time, Legend, Time, Legend. **(5)** Twilight, Wild, Twilight, Time, Wind, Rohan, Wind, Legend, Wild, Twilight, Wild, Twilight, Sky. **(6)** Wind
> 
> And here's the article of how to build a pickaxe: [Fortnite Pickaxe, to be exact (lol)](https://www.instructables.com/id/How-to-Build-a-Real-Life-Fortnite-Pick-Axe/)
> 
> .
> 
> **BONUS:**
> 
> Wild: *used the pickaxe to fight a monster. It broke*
> 
> Four: " _ **WILD!**_ "
> 
> Time: "It hasn't even been a month…"


End file.
